Yume
by LithiumLi3
Summary: Yugi's been depressed ever since AtemuYami left. Suddenly, he recieves a strange email from a person in Egypt, who talks a lot like the Pharaoh. What does this mean? And who the hell invented water hoses in the kitchen sink?
1. Email Exchange REVISED WILL DO AGAIN

Disclaimer: I don't own Yugioh? U.U I wish I did... But I'm not talented enough for that.

**_"Logging in as Y-Millennium..." _**

"Welcome back, Y-Millennium, you have 1 messages, 1 is new!"

18 year-old Yugi Moto, the Japanese top gamer blinked at the computer screen. A message from someone on the forum? That was unusual. He didn't get along very well with people on the Net, just like in real life. Depression ruled him, and it caused him to say very depressing things. Most people just told him to commit suicide, others said get over it, and some were kind enough to lend advice on how to get through this 'phase' of his. But it wasn't a phase. It was because...

'_Stop thinking about that,_' Yugi commanded himself. '_Thinking about that only leads to pain._' So, without another thought, Yugi opened the link to his inbox, and checked over the title of the message along with the user name that sent it.

_**From: Y-Egyptian-King Subject: An Inquirey.**_

'_Y-Egyptian King, huh?_' Thought Yugi. Y-E-K was well-known for his strange opinions on things, and for his way of talking, he'd heard. _"'"Sounds just like a guy from B.C., dude!_"'" He'd heard from a net surfer who'd chatted with Y-E-K. But the name only rang out sorrow in Yugi's heart, because it reminded him of the Pharaoh, Yami, who'd left him some time ago to be in the Afterlife, his Ultimate Fate. And Yugi remained on earth, incomplete, like half of himself had left. And he was broken beyond repair because of it.

Yugi opened the message, and read:

**_"An Inquirey"  
Forgive the informality of my message, but I would like to ask you about your username. If I'm not completely mistaken it refers to the Millennium Items. Please excuse my boldness, but what knowledge have you of the said items? Please, respond, I am desperately curious to know, for, you see, I am linked to these items very strongly. _**

Again, I am sorry for such impudence, but please reply.  
Sincerely,  
Y-E-K.

Reply  
Notify of Abuse  
Delete  
Save as Draft.

Yugi stared at this letter for a long time. Just the way it was phrased reminded him of... '_Don't think about him. It will hurt too much..._'

_...Please Reply..._

He sighed, and hit the reply button.

**_Message: _**

(Type your message here)

Yuigi thought for a moment on what to write. He should at least be honest, even if it hurt him to write even some part of it down... '_Atemu would have..._' A voice repremanded in his head, that small, innocent voice. He winced as the name slid through his mind, but ignored the pain, and thought of one more thing. '_And try not to be depressing..._'

_**Message: Re. An Inquirey. **_

Don't worry about being rude. You were curious. That's not a crime. I know about the the Millennium Items extensively. I used to own a few myself. The first one I came across is very special to me, and even though now there's really nothing extraordinary about it, I keep it. I keep-sake I guess you might say. I keep it for sake of a foolish hope. But oh well. I'm getting off the subject, aren't I? Yes, my username refers to the Millennium Items. I also have a strong link to them. Tell me, what's yours?

Y-M.

Satisfied with that, Yugi clicked on the little Send button, and then braced himself for the inevitable pain. And it came, crashing down on him, drowning him in torture. All these years and the pain of his other leaving had not lessened. No, in fact. As he grew stronger, the pain did, too.

An hour passed before Yugi could finally stop crying. He uncurled himself from within his chair, and wiped his streaming eyes, before clicking onto the homepage.

_**"Hey, Y-Millennium, you have 1 messages, 1 is new!"**_

Yugi clicked on the link.

_**From: Y-Egyptian-King Subject: Re. An Inquirey.**_

He opened the message, and read:

_**My story is somewhat unbelievable, but since you own/ed a Millennium Item, you might just believe me. **_

I was once a spirit trapped inside an item, and freed by a young boy. Honestly, it was a strange thing, getting to know him. And once I did, it seemed I would never be able to part with him. I was blessed by Ra in so many ways just being by his side. And it sounds like I was in love, doesn't it? I was, and still am with that boy. Later on, as I began to realize the very fact I just mentioned, I began to uncover my other's secrets, and they weren't very pretty. He was abused by lots of people in his lifetime before he met me, and it began to catch up with him. I tried to protect him from it, but I was always so helpless... and then... my Ultimate Destiny was laid before my feet, so to speak. I was taken to the Afterlife. And I really didn't want to go... Not at all. So, using all of my willpower, I managed to come back here. But, that's my link. Have I satisfied your curiocity as well, Y-M?

Y-E-K.

It took Yugi a very long time to process what he was reading. And when he had, he hit the reply button with a very shakey hand.

_**Message: Re. An Inquirey. **_

Atemu? You're alive? You came back? You gave up your afterlife and pardice? ARE YOU CRAZY!?

Your Hikari,  
Yugi.

He hit the reply button before he could think twice and waited, his heart pounding hard in his chest. Atemu... was alive...

'_Does he still want me?_'

**FROM ATEMU'S P.O.V.**

_**Message: Re. An Inquirey.** _

**Atemu? You're alive? You came back? You gave up your afterlife and pardice? ARE YOU CRAZY!?**

**Your Hikari,  
Yugi.**

The message on his little labtop screen was almost too sweet to bear. It hurt Atemu to look at it, simply because he had finally found him... He had finally found his hikari, his Yugi. And he'd just been called crazy. 'Lovely greeting, Yugi' he thought. Are you crazy. Ah, but it was a good question to ask. Was he crazy? Atemu chuckled a little, and hit the reply button. That's when he felt it.

The wave that crashed down on his hikari, the despair that now, too, enveloped him. He knew he would more acutely feel this if he were near Yugi, but this pain was so intense! Was this what his Yugi had been feeling all this time? He typed rapidly his reply:

_**You're in pain, Aibou. Where are you? Tell me quickly.**_

He sent that, and waited impatiently for the little one to reply. Gods knew that when his other was in trouble, patience was not one of his virtues. But there! the reply! He hit on the little message, and read quickly.

_**I'm on 48 Shengii Street in Kyoto Japan. We moved.**_

Atemu typed so quickly that he was sure some of the keys on his labtop wouldn't work anymore. The reply said:

_**I'm on my way. Wait for me, Aibou.**_

With that he grabbed his coat, went to the door, put his shoes on hastily and ran outside into the snow. He had to get to Yugi now!

* * *

**Yugi's P.O.V.**

Yugi sat at his computer, stunned. Where was his Pharaoh? Only the gods knew, but wherever he was, he was coming now. 'I'm going to see him again?' he thought uncertainly. His Pharaoh... Gods knew how badly he'd missed Atemu... But if the Pharaoh had to leave again, could he take it? What if the same thing happened all over again? What if he suddnly died... Would he be able to handle loosing him a second time?

Yugi got up from his computer desk, and ran a hand though his hair. 'Need to shower soon.' he thought. He flopped onto his bed, and closed his eyes, sighing deeply. Downstairs, he could hear his Jii-chan coming up the stairs.

"Yugi, are you ok up there? it's time for dinner?" The gravelly, hesitant voice spoke through the door. Ever since Atemu had left, Jii-chan had been so careful around him, as if he would break at any moment. 'He might not be that far off.' Yugi thought as he got up and opened the door to give a limp smile to his Jii-chan.

"I'm fine, Jii-chan. Lets eat. Why didn't you ask me to help?" he asked as he led the way down into the kitchen. His Jii-chan didn't respond. Bothered by the silence, Yugi turned to see his Jii-chan studying him intensely. Finally, he spoke up, the voice carefully weighing each of the words before he spoke them.

"You've been crying." It wasn't a question, but a statement. Yugi blinked, and realized that his eyes must have been red and puffy from the crying he had done earlier. "Yugi, do you want to talk? I don't want to see you like this anymore." Yugi shook his head.

"It's ok, Jii-chan. I'm fine." he attempted a smile, and knew it must have failed horribly. He just couldn't smile anymore. Not without Atemu... Speaking of which...

There was a knock on the door. Jii-chan turned his worried gaze from Yugi to look at the door, puzzled. "Now who could that be?" he said, and went to answer the door. Yugi continued to the kitchen and looked around for the dinner. Mac 'n Cheese.

Yugi scooped a small portion into one of the bowls on the counter, and sat down, spoon in hand, gazing silently at the food. Was he going to eat tonight? He had no more time to ponder his food because his Jii-chan let out a strangled gasp, upon opening the door. Yugi jumped up immediately, and went to see what was wrong.

Jii-chan was staring at a stranger who stood in the doorway in shock. Yugi, confused, at first, not even looking at the stranger, went to his Jii-chan, asking if he was alright. But his Jii-chan just whispered, "How?" Realizing that Jii-chan wasn't hearing a word he said, Yugi looked at the stranger in the doorway and froze.

_**Atemu stood there.**_

_(Bad cliff-hanger, but oh well...) _

I hope I did okay. Let me know if there's anything wrong with it, eg: spelling errors, repetative sentances, ect.


	2. Water Works Wonders

Disclaimer: I don't own Yugioh? U.U I wish I did... But I'm not talented enough for that. He couldn't believe who he saw standing there. Atemu, who was only a little taller then he was, dressed in all of his Egyptian glory, gold bracelets, a solid gold neck-belt, gold laced sandals, with white silk robes - (for lack of better words), and the one thinkg Yugi had lost of Atemu, the Millennuim Puzzle. Dark skin, blood red eyes, tri-colored hair spiking just like Yugi's own hair, and very quiet, the Pharaoh stood, observing their reactions with a half amused, half sad face. Jii-chan was the first to regain himself over the shock, and smiled welcomingly at Atemu. "Would you like some supper? We have Macaroni and Cheese."

Yugi, for some unknown reason, started laughing. At first, he didn't notice it, it came out in quiet giggles, and then he noticed his body shaking. Atemu was staring at him, his lips fighting a smile, twitching ever so slightly, which set Yugi into even more laughter, until he was bent double, laughing so hard his stomach hurt, and he could barely breathe. Atemu seemed defenceless against his own laughter, which meant he was in a similar situation. Jii-chan simply stared at the two as they tried to calm down, only to burst out in laughter again, seeing each other's red, tear-streaked faces.

Jii-chan, not wanting to get caught up in the laughter, and risk any sort of injury to either himself, or the two, left quickly to the kitchen, and set up another chair for the Pharaoh. After a little while, as Jii-chan put some food into his and Atemu's bowl, the pair had finally calmed down enough to stand up fully, and emitt only a few giggles every now and again, and went into the kitchen to join him.

Yugi seemed unable to look away from Atemu as they ate though. Jii-chan watched him carefully, and noticed that Atemu seemed unable to look away from Yugi for long. The table was quiet, and when it came time to put the dishes away Yugi, seemingly automatically collected the bowls for washing. Atemu stood up to help dry and put away. Obviously the Pharaoh hadn't forgotten where everything was.

Jii-chan watched, a little unsettled. It wasn't as though he wasn't used to seeing Yugi do chores. After the Millennium Puzzle's Spirit had left, Yugi had done things like a robot, cooking, cleaning, homework, school. But this seemed to have more of a natural flow to it. Yugi was reanimated. Atemu was reviving him. But he was glad to see Yugi smile. Yugi handn't done that in a long time. At least, not a smile that looked as barren and as unhappy as the third Heaven.

He watched the two wash dishes for a while, but when Yugi 'accidently' flung water at Atemu, he decided it was time to get to a safe-zone away from the water/suds fight. He retreated quickly and cautiously to his room, and lay down to take a nap.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Yugi laughed as Atemu brought out the little kitchen spray hose to play, and ran away for get cover from underneath the table, his back against a chair, facing away from the hose-weilding Pharaoh. Atemu laughed as well, and with a fake growl, he said, "Come back out, my prey. Don't hide from your fate!" Yugi immediately shouted over his shoulder, "You'll never take me alive!! NEVER!!!" Atemu laughed, let go of the hose, which zipped back into it's place with a loud _KONCK!!_ as it hit the sink's rim, and went to Yugi's hiding spot, pulling the chair away, and catching a surprised Yugi before he could hit the floor.

For a moment, it seemed, time froze. There was the feel of Atemu's strong arms around the body of the hikari of his soul, the feeling of the small warm body, so close to his own, and then the sound of a soft sigh from Yugi made Atemu freeze. Yugi's head fell to rest against the Other's shoulder, his eyes closed, a sweet expression on that innocent, pale face... Atemu felt his body react immediately, as it always had when he was around Yugi, though he had never mentioned it, the heat burning it's way through his limbs, setting a faint flush to the yami's cheeks. '_Sweet Aibou..._'

Yugi opened his eyes, and then sat up, blinking, feeling a sudden warmth, and then turned to look at Atemu, finding the Pharaoh's blood-red eyes darkened with an expression Yugi was only familiar with seeing in Seto's eyes when he was looking at Jonouchi. And there was a faint flush to his face. Yugi, worried, asked if Atemu was okay. Atemu simply stared at him, seemingly unable to talk. Getting more and more worried by the silence, Yugi repeated his question, but was cut short when Atemu suddenly pulled him close and rested a cheek on the top of his head. Yugi, unsure of what to do, simply stayed frozen, until his body, protesting at the uncomfortable position it was in, moved for him, of it's own accord, moving so that chest pressed against chest, and Yugi sat in Atemu's lap, legs half curled beside him, his own arms wrapping around the Pharaoh's waist, and closing his eyes.

They stayed like that for a long time, eyes closed, lost in this embrace, neither wanting to ever let go, and to extend this one moment in time to forever, to stay like this forever. But, eventually, Atemu let go of Yugi, and Yugi let go of Atemu, and both stared at each other. Then, deciding it was time to go somewhere more comfortable then on the kitchen floor underneath the table, Atemu got up, taking care not to hit his head as he crawled away and then turned to look at Yugi, smiling. "Want to watch a movie?" he asked. Yugi smiled brightly, his round blue-violet eyes glittering happily. "Sure!" he said, and raced to crawl out from underneath the space and join the other on the coutch in the living room.

Choosing a tape at random (They'd seen every one together before), Atemu popped it into the video player, and then sat back to lean against the arm of the chair, and Yugi leaned to lay in his lap as they watched '_Romeo and Juliet._' (((Hehe, because I'm evil lol))) Neither boy could seem to keep his mind on the movie, instead thinking much more about the other, and at some points, not even watching the movie to look at each other. Their eyes didn't meet until the Balcony Scene, and when they did, it seemed as though a sort of tension appeared in the air, demanding something of the two. Yugi pushed himself up to fully meet Atemu's eyes, and stared at him for a long moment. The said yami stared back, before sighing very slightly. The scent of sharp spices wafted over Yugi as the Pharaoh sighed, and, unable to hold himself back, he kissed Atemu.

The irony of this, is the kiss was at the very same moment as Romeo and Juliet kissed. Yay irony lol

Atemu blinked his surprise when those soft, untried lips met his. Gods knew he'd wanted to kiss Yugi for a long time now. For such a long time. And now that it was happening, he was simply staring at the young boy in utter amazement, like the stupid fool he was. When this thought crossed him, Atemu took things in charge, wrapping his arms around the other, and pulling him into a more comfortable possition so that the boy was laying on him. The smaller's lips tasted amazing... Atemu groaned in his mind, and teased the boy's lips open with his tounge, licking them, feeling Yugi shiver, which made Atemu smile in satisfaction, before slowly allowing his tounge to enter that sweet mouth, sampling a nameless, sugary taste, and gently prodding the teeth apart. At this, Yugi's hands went to the Pharaoh's chest, gripping the silk garnment harshly in his hands and moaning into the Pharaoh's mouth, his tounge rising to meet Atemu's.

Apparently, the Pharaoh like this, because he groaned for real now, deep within his throat, though it came out more as a purr, and put Yugi gently down on the couch on his back, never breaking this kiss, making it grow more intense, one hand behind Yugi, arching his back, bringing their bodies together. Yugi moaned now, a sweet sound that excited the yami above him very, very much. The evidence pressed against Yugi's left thigh, insistant on attention. Was he doing this to Atemu? Was he kissing Atemu? And enjoying it? The full implications hit Yugi like a dump truck going 50mph. His face flushed deeply, but, he was simply too far to fight his Yami.

Atemu let Yugi go.

The movement was so sudden, and rather cold, seeing's how Yugi had felt heated lips and a warm body pressed against him this entire, now the interrupting space between them was cold, which made him shiver. He looked at the Pharaoh, confused. The darker was watching something about Yugi closely. Then he smiled, and sat Yugi up against the beck of the coutch and sat down normally beside him. Wondering what exactly brought this on, Yugi stared at Atemu. The said boy chuckled. "Before we continue, Yugi, I want to know exactly why you were in such pain before I got here." He said.

Yugi blinked, and realized just how many questions he had for the Pharaoh as well. But he decided it would be better to answer his questions first. Guest rules. Their questions before your own. Damn manners. Yugi sighed, and looked down at the floor in front of him. "I... It was because you weren't here... I never was able to deal with you leaving... So I just tried to avoid thinking about it... But there were times when I couldn't avoid thinking about you, and the pain just... came up... It never got better. I tried to distract myself... I tried to not feel it... but the pain always seemed to get stronger... Just enough to pull me under..." A hand brushed his face. Yugi realized he was crying.

"Poor Aibou... You've dealt with this for so long. I am sorry for making you suffer. Would it be better if I left you a lone for a while?" Immediately there was a shout of denial. Atemu blinked, looking at a now desperate-face Yugi. "Don't you dare leave me, Atemu!" he said, his fists clenching the silk of Atemu's robes once more, his eyes fierce. "Don't you think about it!" Suddenly, a smile lit his face. Once again, like many times before, Atemu wondered if his Yugi had skitziphrenia. "You came here, and you're not ever going to leave me." he whispered into the Pharaoh's ear.

Atemu, completely off-gaurd by the child's suddenly erotic actions, couldn't suppress a moan. The whisper tickled his ear delightfully. But before Yugi went any further down that road, he sat bac again, and smiled. "I have questions for you now." he said cheerfully. '_Skitzo..._' thought Atemu. But he regarded he lighter half warily. "How did you get here, when you seemed so far away? And how did you know about me being in pain over the net? And why-?" Atemu put a finger to Yugi's lips, asking silently for quiet. The boy smiled and nodded.

"To the first, I flew. It's surprisingly easy to get from one place to another, being me. I can just slip right through places, and be solid when I want to. To your second question, I felt your pain. It hit me quite hard, and I knew, being at some distance from you, it would be much stronger if I were near. Now, what was your next question?" He looked at Yugi to find the boy's face astonished. "Yugi?" he asked somewhat worried by the open-hanging mouth. Yugi blinked, and shook his head, before continuing with his questions. "Why did you kiss me... like you have been wanting to for a long time?" he asked. His face was suddenly shy, and he was staring at the floor. Atemu smirked slightly, but his eyes were soft. Gently, he took the hikari's chin in his hand, and made the boy look at him.

"Yugi, I kissed you like that _because_ I really wanted to. I've been wanting to for so long, I nearly passed out with shock to realize you were kissing me!" He chuckled at the deepening blush in the boy's face, and kissed him gently, a brief, but lingering kiss, smile still in place. "Now I have one question for you, Yugi. Shall we continue where we left off here, or in your room?" Yugi blushed even more, but smiled, taking his Pharaoh's hand, and saying, "How about upstairs? I think the last thing we need is someone walking in on us." Atemu chuckled, and lifted his aibou up, carrying him bridal style, up to the room. Neither of them remembered that the tape was still playing.


	3. Upstairs

Disclaimer: I don't own Yugioh? U.U I wish I did... But I'm not talented enough for that.

**_UPSTAIRS_**

The Pharaoh looked around the room for a moment, surprised by two things. One, the room was neat. Not just neat-looking, but neat. Everything was placed in order, catagorized, and kept in a way Atemu knew neither Yugi's Jii-chan would do, nor Yugi would unless he was really distressed about something. And he also knew that when Yugi organized something out of stress, he would only focus on one spot. This entire room was clean.

The second thing that surprised the Pharaoh was how light his hikari was. He was able to carry him in one arm. Yugi had always been small, and on the slight side, but never this light-weight. But he was happy now. And that's what mattered. And he could always easily fatten up his little aibou with little sugary tid-bits here and there. The Pharaoh smiled at this, and looked at the too-light burden in his arms. "Well, Aibou, it seems you are more neat now-a-days." Yugi flushed and looked down.

But there was no more commentary on that. Atemu, grinning, ready to forget the bad thoughts that had almost killed his mood, tossed Yugi onto the still-twin-sized bed, and chuckled at the little one's surprised _eep!_ With a low growl, Atemu pounced after him, which made Yugi laugh. Pausing only slightly, Atemu examined Yugi's eyes, loving the way they glittered happily. From what he'd seen already, and what Yugi had told him earlier, that glitter had been gone a long time. Then, without warning, he tickled his hikari.

Yugi squirmed, trying to get away, but couldn't help but laugh. Damn the Pharaoh for knowing all his tickle spots! Gods, he had to get away somehow! An idea hit him. Even though he was risking Atemu tickling him underneath his arms and his overly sensitive sides, Yugi raised his arms up to curl around Atemu's neck, and pulled the Pharaoh down to kiss him. Let's say that the plan worked, to an extent. The Pharaoh was shocked enough to stop his actions. But then he continued down a different line of action, trapping the young Muotu beneath him completely, bringing the warm body to meet his, so they pressed hard against each other.

Yugi was trapped in a new way now. He felt dizzy. Gods knew he loved what the Pharaoh was doing. But lack of oxygen was getting to his mind, making him dazed. He acted on his body's inhibitions now, and it wanted. It longed for the Pharaoh. Being apart had only made the want grow. '_Atemu..._' Yugi let out a weak moan. The Pharaoh ended the kiss, not entirely leaving the hikari's lips, but allowing him to breathe more easily. Hands traveled down Yugi's stomach now, finding the hem of his plain white shirt, and going beneath it to taunt to the heated flesh there.

Yugi shivered at the touch, feeling his skin tingle where ever the Pharaoh's fingertips had met the flesh of his stomach and chest. His cheeks flushed a little, his eyes closed halfway, his lips parted, Yugi looked beautiful... The Pharaoh smiled, memorizing the visage, before removing his hand from underneath the shirt, and sitting up slightly to take it off. He blinked in surprise when two small hands reached to remove the silken garnments he wore, removing the solid gold accessories gently, and then lying limp and useless on the child's chest. Atemu smiled, kissing the bot very gently, nibbling the lower lip before letting go once more to remove the rest of the child's clothing.

Yugi closed his eyes, immensely happy where he was right now. Atemu was here, alive, and... they were together in a way Yugi hadn't even dared to dream about. It was so perfect... What?! Hands closed around his penis. Yugi gasped and sat up slightly, wide-eyed. A seductive chuckle met his ears. "Ah, did you think I would simply leave you like this, Aibou?" Atemu whispered, blood red eyes staring him in the face. Yugi blushed darker now, unable to form words. Gods... this felt...

The hand moved slowly, teasing the sensitive organ, running gently over it. Yugi let out a half-strangled moan, and flopped backward onto the bed, eyes closing. He moved very slowly against the Pharaoh's hand, his body responding to the touch by moving closer. Atemu's hand gripped him now, and began to pump, slowly, causing Yugi to moan again, louder, and move against him, against the sweet pressure there... Yugi's breathing became a little faster. The hand on his member moved faster, gripping more tightly, Yugi moved to keep time with it, his moans growing louder and higher-pitched until they were screams. Atemu growled slightly, then let go of him.

Yugi's heart pounded. He needed... He needed... Gods, but he needed... "Atemu... Atemuuuu!" He moaned, his body searching for the contact it had just lost. Then, he was engulfed by something. Warm and wet, and unbelievably sweet, Yugi could only scream again, his eyes rolling shut as he pushed into this new source of pleasure. A muffled groan reached Yugi's ears. Yugi opened his eyes again, his member fully engulfed in the wet heat, to see The Pharaoh's head right there, where... It took Yugi a moment to realize that it was the Pharaoh's mouth he was feeling, and when he realized this, a tounge snaked around him, making him moan as his hips bucked to an instinctive rhythm. The Pharaoh's head began to bob, joining in that rhythm, and Yugi's hands dove into Atemu's hair, another scream escaping his throat.

"ATEMUUU!"

_"...Mental stability..."_

The sound of tape ripping in a tape player echoed through Yugi's mind. Yugi blinked. What? A voice he didn't know came to him. It was distant, barely an echo, and he didn't understand what exactly was going on. Atemu was gone. Where...? The voice continued...

_"...Emotional stress..." _

"...Should wake up soon..."

"...Don't worry..."

"...Little more then a month..."

**Yugi opened his eyes to find blinding lights above him. Somewhere there was an annoying beeping noise, and his arms hurt very badly. He felt stiff, as though he had been sleeping a long time. The next thing he saw was his Jii-chan, his face worried. "Yugi?" He whispered. Yugi frowned, confused. "Where is Atemu?" His voice came out hoarse and weak. His Jii-chan's face went dark, and his eyes became very sad.**

**"Yugi... Atemu's dead... He's been dead for years..."**

Sorry it was so short, but that's the end of Yume! I hope you all enjoyed it!!!


End file.
